megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Napalm Man
is a Robot Master created by Dr. Wily to protect his secret weapons factory. Napalm Man is a weapons enthusiast loyal to Wily. He is equipped with explosives called Napalm Bomb in his arms, can shot missiles straight forward from his head, and can shot six small homing missiles from his shoulders. He has treads on his feet and can speed up with a rocket on his back. Because he is a walking weapon, even his allies fell uncomfortable near him, so he doesn't has many friends. In Mega Man: Battle & Chase, Napalm Man uses the Patriot Bomber, a resistant vehicle able to drop bombs. He wants to use the prize money to create a weapons museum, and if the player win using him, he does so but no one visits it. After waiting for a while one guest go to the museum, but says it's boring. Napalm Man got very angry with the comment and accidentally blow up the museum with his weapons. Strategy In Mega Man 5 and IV, Napalm Man attacks with Napalm Bombs and head missiles, and is weak to Crystal Eye in both games. In the Game Gear Mega Man he uses the same attacks and is weak to Flash Stopper. In Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, Napalm Man uses his previous attacks and the homing missiles from his shoulders. He can also speed up with the treads on his feet and a small rocket on his back. He's weak to Gemini Laser in both games. Data Mega Man: Battle and Chase: *'Vehicle:' Patriot Bomber *'Body:' Full Metal Body *'Engine:' Device Engine ("Mega Torque Engine" in Japan) *'Wing:' Counter Wing *'Tire:' E-Guard Tire Mega Man and Bass CD data A wide variety of weapons are equipped all over his body. "Feel the power of my weapon!" Good point: Loyalty Bad point: Weapon nerd Like: Negotiations Dislike: Metal detector Japanese CD data: Like: Weapons, arms in general Dislike: Safety equipment Rockman Complete Works data ワイリーのひみつへいきこうじょうをまもるロボット。ナパームボムのばくふうは、みためより攻撃はんいがせまい。落ちついてよけよう。 Translation: (incomplete) Wily nohimitsuheikikoujouwomamoru robot Napalm Bomb nobakufuuha, mitameyori kougeki han'igasemai. Rakuchitsuiteyokeyou. Stage enemies Enemies in Napalm Man's stage from Mega Man 5: *Apache Joe *Bomb Thrower *Jet Bomb *Met Cannon *Mizzile *Power Massler *Robot Guard *Rolling Drill *Search Mine *Suma Tiger *Turban cartoon opening scene]] Enemies in Napalm Man's stage from Mega Man IV (Game Boy): *Bomb Thrower *Jet Bomb *Met Cannon *Mizzile *Rolling Drill *Search Mine *Suma Tiger Other media Napalm Man has a brief cameo appearance in the opening of the Mega Man animated series, but never appeared in an episode. The Mega Man 5 bosses have short appearances fighting against Mega Man or helping Wily in the three episodes from the OVA Mega Man: Upon a Star. In the manga Rockman Megamix, Napalm Man appeared in the story "Holiday of Soldiers", where the eight Robot Masters from Mega Man 5 have a part-time job in a amusement park to obtain money for Wily. He works in the box office and calls himself "Napalm Purple" in the job to avoid being recognized as one of Wily's robots. Napalm Man appeared in the Rockman 5 manga. In the Chinese manga Rockman Battle & Chase, Napalm Man is one of the racers. He captured Chill Penguin during the race, and Chill Penguin tries to escape by attacking him several times. Angry, Napalm Man throws him off his car, but he's rescued by Mega Man. Trivia *In Rockman Strategy, Napalm Man has 10 missiles on his shoulders instead of six, and doesn't has the rocket on his back. *It is said Napalm Man's stage is actually based off of Vietnam. Considering the tiger robots, the jungle setting, and the fact napalm was a flammable liquid used in the Vietnam War, this is most likely true. *Napalm Man is purple but in his mugshot he is blue. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 5 bosses Category:Mega Man IV bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Mega Man Game Gear bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Bomb Robot Masters Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily